tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Pudis
Pudis, more commonly referred to as "Pootis XD" by his close firends, is a fairly unknown tagger that joined TF2Tags around 2014. Though he had been a decent person during his time on TF2Tags, he had a sudden snap when he got miss-bombed for making a joke about being close to having 420 Crits. Being absent from the site for god knows how long, he returned to the website under a different account called "Missbombing Daemon Prince" with the sole purpose of, you guessed it, miss-bombing people. That account was later presumably banned and order was restored, so the damage he did was temporary. History If his first post ever is to be believed, Pudis joined TF2Tags on April 26th, 2014. Being someone who actually understood TF2Tags meme culture (which he refers to as "Beating a double dead horse"), Pudis started out with a great number of crits. This would all eventually snowball to when he got aprox. 400 crits and realized that he was this close ''to having 420 crits. Trying to make fun of that fact, he would post a Self-Made Graybanns tag "ordering" other Taggers to get him up to 420 crits. However, he forgot that he was in TF2Tags and swiftly got miss-bombed by an anonymous TF2Tags user. Dropping from 400-ish Crits to almost 300, Pudis left TF2Tags and wasn't heard from for a while. The Missbombing Daemon Prince Incident Inspired by other major arseholes within' the TF2Tags community and being a die-hard fanboy of 40K's own Anonymous, Pudis returned to TF2Tags in February 24th, 2017 under the guise of Missbombing Daemon Prince with the sole purpose of pissing everyone but himself off. Though he'd claim that he is "trying to prove a point," he'd achieve nothing but a temporal damage to the crits of most users he didn't like at the time. Trying to be a quirky fuck by constantly referencing 40k and basically telling people to actually fuckin' get Jesse in on this dumpster fire, he'd vanish within' a few hours after being bored of shitposting and running out of his daily posts. He'd leave nothing but a bunch of angry people and two or three accounts completely missbombed (including ''Relk, ''which is evidence that he didn't have anything better to do than throw a hissy fit online about his internet points a YEAR after the lost them). Literally Satan's Maturity (and a personal letter to TF2Tags) Tl;dr - Pudis does it again but to only one person this time. Now, let's have a heart-to-heart with you lot. Doesn't really fit the way a fanwiki is supposed to be, but screw it let's just complicate things for everyone else. Now I know many of you are asking yourselves why I, someone who has quit TF2Tags is still coming back to ruin the fun others are having. Well, let me start with the more reasonable answer to that: I do not enjoy how the site operates. Taggers are given too much power for their own good, allowing people like Jesse and I to perform suicide bombings with no punishment what-so-ever. Sure, the accounts used for missbombing are banned, but making Steam accounts and instantly logging on TF2Tags to missbomb people is an easy solution. I have avoided '''TWO '''bans by making alt accounts to missbomb people with instead of utilizing my main. And seeing as someone can make an unlimited amount of accounts with just one email address, well, a dedicated group of people could literally wipe out the entire Hale's Own Club without much trouble. And OF COURSE we got riled up against the only way we could prevent such disasters from ever happening again because we just COULD NOT ignore bad tags, right. There is also a very clear aura of elitism in the site, where newcomers are constantly made fun of and disregarded by what regulars and veterans consider the Best Taggers to ever exist. Instead of telling people to think before posting and hoping that they will improve, we tell them to leave the site and die. While many leave the site then and there as they deem it toxic (SHOCKER), some people do stay and improve. However, even those ones aren't safe of constant belittlement and drama. If you do one wrong move, you will instantly be cast out by everyone else EVEN IF your actions weren't hurting the site or anyone on it (For example: Jesse has been telling people to not invite me to his TF2Tags server 'presumably' because of the fact that I constantly made fun of him after beating him in Skullgirls or the other way around). And before I forget to mention: Pretty much 95% of TF2Tags is afraid of change. This happened when fuckin' "Tweet Tags" came to be, as First Generation elitist fuckwits riled up to stop people from, quite literally, having fun their own way. Not only that but these people also laid the foundation of the isolationist nature of TF2Tags, with their "not accepting everyone who isn't above +5000 points as actual people" bullshit. As for the reasons I did this that cannot exactly be supported: I just find it fucking fun to piss manchildren off by removing their precious internet points. Yeah, if you are so mad at that then I advise you to grow up you big ''fucking '''BABY.' And before I go, I would like to say one more thing. I have never been a part of TF2Tags and I doubt I can ever be after this. But the time I spent talking, playing and just interacting with people from the website has been some of the best times I have ever had. I know many from the website have their own reasons to hate me while lacking in any reasons to like me, but that is okay. After all, they deserve to hate me after all I have made them suffer while not caring about any of the good things we have had together. Hatred is the only gift I can give to them before my inevitable departure. But thanks to the people of this website, I have had a great time during days that were going to be the most stressful ones of my life. And thanks to you lot, I can say that through the bad times, and the good times; I have just had the most wondrous time. Thank you for everything. <3 Relationships With Other Taggers Being an admin in Mettallux's Better TF2Tags Discord Server, Pudis has a mixed relationship with most Taggers after he accused Bloo Kirby of lying about committing suicide after she just barely survived attempting suicide and then told everyone on the Discord server that he'd not even piss on them to save them if they were on fire a few days after he became an admin on the server. However, he still has friends from TF2Tags that he talks to regularly. These include, but are not limited to: Mettallux The Lazygineer Ouill (Formerly) Jesse (Very much formerly) Trivia * Pudis has a very aggressive reaction to any pornographic content even ''referencing Dana Zane from VA-11 HALL-A, so much so that he will claim betrayal if anyone he knows sends him such content. * Pudis describes Dana Zane as his "true waifu," despite having referred to Nitocris, Eliza, Zero Two *and* Brigitte as his waifu way after he learned of Dana Zane. * Pudis knows about the Warhammer 40K Tabletop than most people despite not owning a single 40K miniature, let alone enough to actually play. * Pudis isn't shameless in suggesting things generally unacceptable and quite ''rude, ''such as having two separate NSFW channels with one being for "normal stuff" and the other being fetish-only. * Pudis is one of the more "vanilla" members of TF2Tags in that he is straight and has no fetishes. * Pudis also has a mixed relationship with fetishes. Describing them as "Things that are okay to have, but not okay to show off like some sort of badge of honor." * Despite being a militarist, Pudis is not allowed to fulfill his 1 year of mandatory military service due to a cyst growing on his left arm. * Pudis finds glasses to be extremely unattractive, yet he wears glasses himself.